


Crown Jewel

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Isolation, M/M, The others are there occasionally, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: It's been years since Robert stepped foot into Third Street, and he planned to keep it that way until he was dragged back for a high school reunion of all things.
Relationships: King Bob/T. J. Detweiler, T. J. Detweiler/Erwin Lawson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crap at summaries, please forgive me.

_“I’m not going.”_

_“And why not?”_

_“Do I need to give a reason why? I don’t feel like going back to that place.”_

_“Because you never go out anywhere, Bob. This’ll be good for you.”_

\--

How in the hell did Robert get wrapped up into this? Spending a Saturday night in his old high school with a red cup in his hand and leaning against a wall. He never wanted to be back at Third Street, he worked his ass off in college and once his career started so he could get as far away from this place as he could, no restraints.

Taking a sip out of his cup, he looked around the auditorium. He recognized a few faces, despite the changes that age brought with it. He talked with a few of them, and that was enough for him for the night. He was only staying long enough so that Jordan and Jerome wouldn’t bitch about him leaving as soon as he could.

High school was, in all honestly, a time he’d rather forget, for the most part. The one thing, or rather, person, that made anything about high school worth remembering, he hadn’t been able to spot so far. He scanned the room again, still nothing.

Robert checked his watch. He couldn’t wait to catch his flight in the morning and get back home. He finished the last of his drink. It might’ve been a shitty drink, but alcohol was alcohol. He was careful, making sure to stay just below buzzed.

“Robert? Is that you?”

Bringing down his cup, Robert saw the male standing in front of him. A full head shorter than him, cheeks full of freckles, and baby blue eyes, it didn’t take any time for Robert to recognize him.

“Hey, Detweiler, long time no see,” Robert said with a smirk. Just when he figured Detweiler wouldn’t show up. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. Getting by, you know?” TJ said. “What about you? You look like you’ve been going well for yourself.”

Robert nodded. Despite the dim lighting, he must’ve noticed his rather expensive clothing. What could he say? He liked expensive things, and had the job and funds to treat himself without restraint. He worked hard for it, even if it came at the expense at some things.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that. Surprised I had time to come to this thing,” he said.

“I figured you wouldn’t come to something like this,” said TJ.

“Jordan and Jerome wouldn’t leave me alone until I said I would,” said Robert. “I’ve just been waiting until it’s been long enough that I can leave without getting bitched at.”

“In that case, I’m glad you did. It’s nice seeing you again,” he said.

“What have you been up to?”

“You know, working. Right now I’m working at a daycare. Doesn’t pay much but the kids are great, you know?” He said.

Being in his position, being able to read body language came in handy when turning things in his favor. Doing it as long as he did, Robert often found himself doing it when in a casual conversation, like now. Starting out, Detweiler had his arms crossed, but just a bit, more like a self hug than anything. It wasn’t like the room was cold, either. He also noticed his eyes darting around the room as they talked. It was odd seeing that behavior in the shorter male, even after all this time. Robert remembered him being confident and almost always smiling in high school.

Especially when they were dating. The one thing he enjoyed about that time in his life. He missed it, but it was over, even if he sometimes spent days wondering what things would be like if he wasn’t so self-absorbed back then,

“As long as you’re happy,” said Robert. “You were always good with kids.”

“Yeah. . .”

“Holy shit, _King Bob_? Didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” Robert was usually good at keeping a straight face, but he grimaced when Erwin Lawson of all people came up and wrap and arm around TJ’s waist like he owned him or some shit.

“Yep, that’s me,” he said. “How have you been?”

“Alright, just working and making ends meet, you know? But it’s not so bad when you’re doing it with someone like this,” he said, pulling TJ closer to him. Robert ever so slightly tightened his grip on the empty red cup in his hands at the gesture. Robert noticed how TJ leaned away from Lawsons hold, just enough to be noticeable.

“That’s good.” That’s bullshit, but Robert wasn’t going to make a scene and punch this guy right in his face because of his boiling jealousy. “Excuse me, I have to make a phone call.”

Robert made his way out of the auditorium and into a hallway. The phone call thing was a lie to get out of that conversation.

Out of everyone he could have ended up with, _Lawson_ of all people? The guy was always a jerk, back then and most likely now. Was that his jealousy speaking? Probably, but who the hell cared, Lawson was a piece of shit in his eyes. What the hell did TJ see in that guy?

Ha, even after all these years he still had such strong feelings for the guy.

After taking a few minutes to calm down, Robert headed back. Asshole or not, Robert was going to talk to Detweiler for as long as he can. One turn away from the auditorium, Robert stopped when he heard hushed voices. He followed the sound into a nearby staircase.

“-was that?”

“What? We were just talking.”

“Just talking? Maybe _you_ were just talking but he was looking like he wanted to eat you up! And you didn’t even notice! You never notice when it happens!”

“C’mon, don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

Robert recognized the two voices belonging to TJ and Lawson. They spoke in a hush, though barely as Robert was able to clearly make out what they were saying. Curious, he stayed far enough to not be spotted, but close enough to listen.

“No! God, you’re so oblivious when this happens. It’s a good thing I came to this stupid thing or else you’d probably end up sleeping with him.”

“That wouldn’t have happened!”

“Could’ve fooled me. Just know I’m keeping an eye on that guy for the rest of the night.”

Robert rolled his eyes. He might still have unresolved feelings for Detweiler but that didn’t mean he was going to go as far attempting to break them up. It was clear to him that Lawson was insecure as all hell. But that wasn’t his problem.

He returned to the auditorium and waiting for TJ to return while making small talk with a few other former classmates. He was happy he didn’t have to suffer for that for to long when TJ came back in and headed straight towards him.

“Sorry about that. Lawson just wanted to talk,” said TJ. Robert nodded. He already decided not to tell him he overheard their conversation. “I told you what I’ve been up to. What about you?”

“Started a business. It took off so fast I almost had trouble keeping up with it,” he said.

“That sounds perfect for you. You always loved being in charge,” TJ said. “You aren’t running your employees ragged, are you?”

Robert shook his head. “We’re actually working on improving employee satisfaction, matter of fact.”

Even after all these years, it was easy to slip into a conversation with him. Occasionally, Robert looked around and spotted Lawson talking to others but sending plenty of heated glares his way. Robert resisted the urge to wrap an arm around TJ and keep him out of that guys sight.

“How long are you staying in town?” TJ asked.

“I’m planning on flying back home tomorrow morning,” he said. Seeing the shorter males expression drop made him regret saying that he was going to be leaving so soon.

“Oh. I thought that maybe we could go get coffee and catch up some more. But you’re probably busier than I can imagine and have to get back home. . .”

“. . .It’s not like I can’t take a few more days off. I run the damn thing, I can take as many days off as I want,” he said. “I wouldn’t mind catching up, too. But what about your boyfriend? He seems. . . .possessive?”

“Lawsons just gets jealous easily. I don’t know how he gets it in his head that I’m going to leave him,” said TJ. “He’ll get over it. C’mon, I’ll give you my number.”

The two of them exchanged numbers, and Robert made a mental note to email his secretary to let him know he’ll be gone for longer than expected. While initially he didn’t want to come, by the time he left, he was happy he did.


	2. Chapter 2

While he hated getting up early, Robert found he got the best work out in the morning, usually before most people woke up. Currently, he was running on a treadmill in the hotel gym, getting his daily five mile run in with music blasting away through his headphones.

It was hard falling asleep last night, with the conversation he had with Detweiler on his mind. How sad was that, even after all these years he was still hung up on one guy. A guy who had moved on a long time ago. Maybe his sister was right and he was a hopeless romantic. Maybe he was overthinking it but there was something _off_ about the way Detweiler and Lawson interacted. Sure, when they dated in high school he was a little possessive himself, though Robert considered it more _protective_ than anything. But thinking about the conversation he overheard and him concerned, especially since it sounded like TJ was put on the defense just for talking to him.

He returned to his room on the top floor and jumped right into a long hot shower. There was a list of things he had to do today, each making him thankful that he grabbed his laptop and brought it with him last minute. Luckily if he did it quick, he should be free in about an hour.

After getting dressed, he busied himself, replying and sending out emails and memos to keep things flowing at work as the sun rose and most people headed to work. A notification on his phone pulled his attention away from his laptop screen.

TJ: hey :)

TJ: I know it’s early but do you want to get coffee or something?

Coffee sounded wonderful right about now. It was a good thing he was here instead of at his office without it, or else a few employees would’ve found themselves without a head.

Robert: sure, do you know a place?

After getting an address, Robert grabbing his wallet and headed out. Driving around in the day, he was able to see the changes around town, or what little had changed. A few closed store here, a few new ones taking their place, there, nothing much. Though the café TJ told him to meet him at was definitely new. After ordering a coffee, Robert made himself comfortable at a table in the corner, waiting. But not for too long, as less than ten minutes later, TJ came in and sat in the chair across from them.

“You weren’t waiting for too long, were you?” He asked. “I got caught up with something at home.”

“It’s fine, it’s barely been ten minutes,” said Robert.

“I almost didn’t think you would answer when I messaged you. I thought you were more of a night owl,” TJ said.

“I am, but the job means I have to be up early so I adjusted.” Robert took a sip of his coffee. “I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“What happened to you friends? Not that I’m complaining about talking to you last night, but I figured you’d spend most of the time talking to them.”

“Oh. Well, uh. . . “ Robert noticed that he was avoiding eye contact, as if he found everything else much more interesting to look at. “I haven’t talked to them in a while, actually. I mean I asked them about the reunion and stuff but they all said they were busy. But besides that, it’s been a while since I’ve talked to them or seen them.”

“Did you all have a big fight or something?”

“No! No, we didn’t fight. We all just have our own lives, I guess,” TJ said. Robert hummed. “I think we’re all still friends, even if we haven’t talked in a while. . .”

Seeing his discomfort, Robert decided to steer the conversation elsewhere, though he was curious about the subject.

“So, you and Lawson, huh? Can’t say I expected that,” he said. “How’d you two end up together?”

“A few years ago. Right around the time I started working at the daycare, I think. We ran into each other at the store and caught up. He started hanging out together, then he asked me out one day.” Robert noticed him lightly tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. A long sleeve shirt on a day that was sort of warm, but maybe not too warm to wear something like that. The way he was talking about it, it was like he was reminiscing about better times. “It was nice, I was the only one of my friends that was still here, and I must’ve gotten rusty because I was having trouble making friends. But it’s been great! We bounce off each other really well.”

“Then he’s pretty lucky. I’m sort of jealous,” said Robert.

“Huh?”

“I know we broke up on kind of a bad note, but I can’t help but think of you as the one who got away,” he said. “But as long as you’re happy, that’s good.”

TJ didn’t respond, opting to finish off the muffin he bought.

“Where do you live?” TJ asked. “I bet it’s a big city.”

“Yeah, Seattle. I like the weather up there, but I have a place in New York, too,” said Robert. “I like having options.”

“Sounds about right,” TJ said. “There must be people throwing themselves at you to date you.”

Robert nodded. “I know I’m expected to be flattered by all the attention, but I find it unattractive. People throwing themselves at me, I find it all disgraceful,” he said. “So many women wanting to be a trophy wife, or men wanting to be a trophy husband, ugh. I can’t stand it. If I get one more pair of fake tits shoved in my face I’m going to scream.”

“You want someone to be your equal.”

“Right! They don’t have to be rich, but I’d like if they had a life that wasn’t just being what I want them to be.”

“I understand.” By now, both of them were finished with their drinks and food. “Do you have anything planned for today?’

“No, I’m pretty much free. Do you want something in mind that you want to do?”

TJ shrugged. “Not really. I don’t work today, and there’s nothing at home I need to do. I know you said you don’t like being at Third Street, but do you want to walk around for a little bit?”

How could Robert say no to that freckled face? They left the semi crowded café and headed down the street, continuing their conversation. Robert let him lead the conversation. It was a nice break from the usual where he was expected to keep the talking going.

“. . .And I understand the hesitation some parents have but I wish more of them was open to the idea,” TJ said. “It’s not that often you see a male daycare or kindergarten teacher. People tend to think you’re a pervert. I just like taking care of kids.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah, but it kind of eases up with the single moms with a son? When they see their kid clinging to me, they’re either happy their son as male role model or try flirting with me,” he said. “And I’m flattered, I really am, but they’re really persistent. I just not so subtly mention that I’m already seeing someone.”

“Mmm.”

Robert didn’t like to be reminded that he was dating Lawson. Really, out of all people, he could’ve done a lot better, but he was going to keep his option to himself. Would he have been any less jealous? Probably not, admittedly. But there was just _something_ about him that left Robert with more questions than he’d like to have.

“Where do you live?” Robert asked.

“Huh? Oh, just in an apartment in the city. It’s not big but it’s enough,” said TJ.

“What does Lawson do? I didn’t get around to asking yesterday.”

“Warehouse work. I kinda feel bad for him because he’s on concrete all day and he needs like two days to recover,” he said. “It might pay more but I’m not jealous just for that reason. I’m practically on foam mats half the time.”

“Don’t take this as me judging or anything, but couldn’t he work somewhere if it’s that strenuous?”

TJ shrugged, and wrapped his arms around himself in that same self-hug Robert saw yesterday. “. . .Yeah, but he’s sort of been blacklisted, I think. He’s not good with dealing with rude customers so he got fired from retail jobs pretty fast. And neither of us went to college so we don’t have much options. The only reason I got hired at the daycare I work at if because I have a CPR certification and none of the other applicants did. I mean, we want to go to college, maybe do online classes or something, but moneys kind of tight,” said. TJ. He pulled out his phone after hearing a notification chime. “It’s okay, though. We’re in this together.”

‘That’s what I’m worried about,’ he thought.

“I’m sorry, but I have to get home. Todays the day I take to clean the whole place and I like to get it all done before he gets home.”

“Yeah, sure. You don’t have a car, though?”

“We do! It’s just that Lawson’s job is farther away so it makes more sense for him to take it to work and for me to take the bus.”

Rather than start a dispute about that, Robert lead the way back to where he parked is car. A nice and shiny black SUV that looked like it came right off the lot. Given his income it might’ve been. They climbed in, and Robert followed the directions TJ gave him until they reached an apartment building that looked rather old.

“Thanks for the ride, Robert. I really appreciate it,” TJ said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“Can I come inside?”

“. . .You can. As long as you don’t mind the mess,” he said. Robert assured him that it was fine and followed him inside. With no elevator, Robert followed him up a few flights of stairs before they reached #303. Stepping inside, Robert found that TJ was not lying in the slightest when he said the place was small. And messy, though not necessarily _dirty_. Robert noticed the collection of empty beer cans on the stand next to the couch.

Before he stepped any further into the apartment, something small and fuzzy rubbed against his leg.

“You have a cat?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s Marble. I found her and her sister about a year ago on my way home.” TJ kneeled down and pet the calico colored Maine Coon behind her ears.

“So you have two?”

“Yeah. Cinnabun is around here somewhere, Marble’s a lot more friendly.”

“Can’t say I figured you for a cat person,” Robert said. They two of them made their way to the kitchen, Marble following close by. “You seemed like a guy who’d like a dog.”

“Ha-ha, yeah, I get that sometimes. Funny how things work out.” TJ turned on the kitchen faucet. “Can’t believe I let these dishes pile up like this.”

“Do you always take care of the cleaning?” Robert asked. TJ shrugged as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Most of the time? Lawson’s pretty bad at it, but he does more of the repair side of things, so I think it’s pretty even.”

Robert leaned on the counter opposite of the kitchen sink. He watched as Marble sat in front of his feet and looked up at him, as if she was assessing and judging him worthy of stepping into the apartment.

“Okay, how can I help?” Robert asked.

“You don’t have to—”

“I don’t mind, really. Besides, I think your cat is judging me for not helping,” Robert said.

“She’s must be giving you ‘ _the look’._ If you want to help, you can start by wiping down the counters and stove.”

Between the two of them, the place was cleaned up twice as fast. Robert had maids and butlers but that didn’t mean he was inept with a broom and mop. Still, Marble followed and stared at him.

“Cats are fine but I appreciate how you can train dogs,” Robert said. He tied up the second trash bag and sat it by the door.

“You have a dog?” TJ asked.

“Yeah, a Husky named Rocky. Love him but he is so goddamn stubborn sometimes. I swear he was a human in another life or some shit,” he said. “He’s trained and everything but he throws tantrums every now and then. Dealing with other CEOs is easier than that sometimes.” His complaining was interrupted by TJ laughing. “Whats so funny?”

“Im sorry, it’s just that I volunteered at an animal shelter before and I dealt with huskies a few times. They’re a very stubborn and dramatic dog breed,” he said. “They remind me of you, actually. Stubborn, dramatic, only want to do what they want and when they want to, mouthy, it’s you in dog form. No wonder you’re having trouble with him. I’m surprised you didn’t get an breed that’s easier to train.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“They look intimidating, but they’re cuddle bugs, that’s like you, too.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel better,” Robert joked. “What time does Lawson get off?”

TJ checked his watch after finishing wiping down the living room window. “Soon, actually. You gotta go, he’s gonna throw a fit of he sees you here.”

“Let him, I’ve dealt with worse.” Robert folded his arms.

“No, really, you gotta go. Please, Robert? I’m really tired and I don’t want to deal with the screaming,” TJ pleaded. “We can hang out a little tomorrow when I get off work—”

“Is everything okay here? Feel free to tell me if I’m overstepping, but yesterday you didn’t look comfortable when he wrapped an arm around you, and now you look afraid of what’ll happen if he sees me here. I get being jealous but this seems more than that.”

“. . .thanks for asking, but everything’s fine, really,” TJ said. “Lawsons tired when he gets off and I don’t want an argument to start between you two. And yesterday we had a small argument before we came but it’s settled now. But thanks for your concern, we’re fine, though. Promise.”

Robert sighed. “Okay. But if anything was wrong, you’d tell me, right?”

“Yeah, but there’s nothing to tell.”

Knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any further, Robert nodded and let it go for now. After saying their goodbyes, he headed out of the apartment building and was driving back to the hotel, despite something in the back of his mind telling him to go back. Did he believe a word the shorter male said? Hell no. Not with how he was looking around like he was nervous Lawson would arrive home any minute, not with how he was rambling with his arms wrapped around himself and how he was trembling.


	3. Chapter 3

“Geez, thanks for gracing me with your presence for once in a blue moon.”

While he moved out of Third Street as soon as he could, Robert couldn’t say that his sister did the same. The two were in contact and everything, talking to each other on the phone once a week, but it’s been a long time since she paid her a visit.

“You’re welcome,” Robert said jokingly. “Hows everything going, Shelia?”

With nothing to do the next day, Robert decided to pay his older sister and his nieces a visit.

“You know, the usual. I got the day off so I’m taking the day to just relax,” she said. Her house was cozy, enough room for her and her daughter’s without feeling crowded.

“Where are the girls?”

“At daycare. They insisted they’d go today,” Shelia said. “They really love that place.”

“Daycare? What’s the name of it?”

“Pitter Patter Playhouse, why?”

“I met up with my ex yesterday, he works as a teacher there,” Robert chuckled. “You know the one guy I dated in high school?”

“The short and sweet guy that you messed up with?” Robert rolled his eyes. “Wow, what a coincidence. How’d you even get in contact with him again?”

“At our high school reunion a few days ago. We’ve been talking,” he said. Robert leaned back on the couch.

“Something on your mind?”

“No. I mean, yes? I don’t know if I’m being a jealous ex or if I’m right to be worried about him,” he said. “He's with this other guy now, and there’s something off about it. I went to his apartment yesterday and when his boyfriend was going to be home soon, he was kind of rushing me out the door. He said he didn’t want him to be upset at seeing me, but. . .”

“But?”

“He looked afraid. His arms were wrapped around himself and he was trembling and looking around like he was expecting him to come in at any moment.” Robert sighed. “I hope I’m overthinking things but I think that asshole is hurting him.”

“Sounds like it to me,” Shelia said. “Maybe you should ask him.”

“Im not an expert on the issue or anything but don’t abuse victims usually deny anything’s wrong?”

“Mmm, yeah. But you can let him know you’ll be there if he wants you’re help.”

“Mmm.”

Robert hoped that he would, if his suspicions were correct. He wanted to corner that asshole and knock his teeth out just in case. If it turned out he was right, then someone might have to stop him using whatever resources to make him 'disappear'.

Robert pulled out his phone.

Robert: wanna hang out when you get off.

He and Shelia kept talking, catching up on things that were easier to talk about face to face then over a phone. He kept checking his phone, growing anxious each time he saw his message wasn’t read. Of course it wouldn’t be, those little ankle bitters were probably keeping him busy.

TJ: yeah

Great.

ZZZ

Robert followed Sheila in his car on the way to pick up her daughters. Might as well with nothing left but to wait until TJ got off so they could talk. He made up his mind, he was going to let him know what he thought was going on.

“Girls, look who it is!”

Robert had followed his sister inside, and her 3 and 2 year old came running up to her.

“Amy, Julie, this is your uncle Robert. He lives far away, but he loves you very much,” she said. The girls looked at him curiously. “Don’t you, Robert?”

“Of course I do, jeez. They’re adorable, Shelia,” he said. “It’s a good thing I live far away, I might end up spoiling them.”

“Save it for their birthdays,” Shelia rolled her eyes. “We better get going. I hope everything goes well with your ex. Say goodbye to uncle Robert.”

The two girls shyly waved at him as his sister led them outside. He waved back, earning at least a smile from them.

He stood in the waiting area as more parents came in to pick up their kids. Robert had never given having kids of his own much thought with his attention preoccupied with his work, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea. He was strictly on the fence about the matter, and it would most likely be whatever partner he ended up with who’d help make up his mind on the issue. In the meantime, he has two nieces he can spoil.

“You weren’t waiting for long, were you? The kids getting picked up can take over an hour.” Robert turned from a billboard hanging on the wall to towards the large play area where TJ was walking out of. Robert was happy to see him again, but that happiness was wiped away when he saw the ugly black eye he was sporting.

“What the hell happened?!” Robert practically ran over to him and cupped the shorter males face in his hands to get a better look at it.

“Robert! Relax, a kid threw a toy and I jump happened to be in it’s path,” said TJ. He pried Roberts hands off him. “It’s okay. Working with kids, you get used to getting bumps, cuts, and bruises.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You said you wanted to hang out? I’m off work now, what do you have in mind?”

“I figured we’d drive around until we see something,” he said. He lead the way to his car outside. “How’s that sound?”

“That sounds great, actually. I saw a few new places open up in the last few months but I haven’t had time to check them out. We can do that if you want,” said TJ.

Robert nodded. “That’s fine. But can you do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Stop lying to me,” he said plainly. “A kid threw a toy at you? I might not have seen you in years but I can still tell when you’re lying. Do you mind telling me where you actually got that black eye?”

“I’m not lying.”

“Was it Lawson?” He asked at a stop light.

“W-what?”

“Call me jealous, but I don’t like that guy. Whenever you talk about him, you look nervous. I have half a mind to say you look _afraid_ ,” he said. “At the reunion, when he wrapped an arm around you, you looked like you couldn’t stand him touching you. And then I overheard you talking—”

“You were spying on us?”

“No! I was on my way back and _overheard._ Thinking back it sounded like he was being controlling. I mean, he can’t tell you who you can and can’t talk to. Just. . . .please be honest with me. Did he give you that black eye?”

The silence and tension in the car was suffocating. Robert wanted to get right to the point, but now that he asked what he needed to, he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer. He kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking over to TJ sitting in the passengers seat. He sat with his hands in his lap, eyes down with a conflicted expression on his face.

“. . .It was an accident,” he finally spoke. “And he didn’t _hit_ me, it was just a beer can. He likes to have a few drinks after work, alright? I shouldn’t have bothered him—”

“That doesn’t matter! He shouldn’t be throwing anything at you!” Robert gripped the steering wheel. “This isn’t the first time, is it?” He waited for TJ to answer, but the only answer he got was silence. “Why do you stay with him? You don’t deserve to be treated like this.”

“He doesn’t mean it.” Robert listened as he spoke, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. “His job is just exhausting, and we have a lot a bills to worry about—”

“That’s not an excuse! There’s never an excuse for him treating you like this.” Robert took a deep breath. He had to keep himself from screaming. “Please leave that asshole, you deserve better than this.”

“You don’t understand, okay? It’s not that bad.”

“What if it was someone else?” Robert asked. “What if instead of you, it was one of your friends being treated like this? You’d tell them to leave, wouldn’t you?”

“. . . that’s different. .”

“No, it’s not. If you need help, I can help you. And what about your friends? If you told them about what’s going on, I’m sure they’ll help, too,” said Robert. “Hell, they might be more pissed off at Lawson than I am! Do they even know about this?”

Again, silence. Robert sighed. There was nothing he wanted to do more right now than to lock the car doors and start the long drive back home, taking the freckled male with him and away from this hell he’s been living in for god knows how long.

“Listen, I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. As much as I want to, I can’t force you to leave that son of a bitch. But. . .when you’re ready for something better, you have my number, alright?”

“. . .Yeah. Thanks,” TJ said. “Are we actually going anywhere, or did you only ask to meet me to say that?’

“A little of both? It’s been a while since I had some good fast food. Do you know where we can get a good burger?”

The rest of their time together was filled with awkward conversations, short answers, and long bouts of silence. Robert might’ve gotten the answers he was looking for, but he was left even more questions as well.

“You know what I’m going to ask you,” Robert said as he approached TJ’s apartment. “Just say the word, I’ll help you get your stuff and your cats, and forget about that jerk.”

“It’s not like what you think. I don’t even know why you care so much,” said TJ. “Are you jealous that I’m with him, now? You’ve always been possessive. . .”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Can’t this be the concern of an old friend? Whether or not I have feelings towards you doesn’t matter right now.” After parking his car, Robert reached for his wallet. “You already have my number, but take this.” He pulled out a silver credit card, took TJ’s hand and placed it on his palm. “That way, if, _when,_ you decide to leave him for something better, money won’t be an issue.”

“You’re out of your mind! You’re giving me a credit card?” TJ looked it over. The only credit card he owned was a basic one that he only thought about touching during emergencies. “How do you know I won’t use it to pay our bills?”

“I trust you,” said Robert. “I remember you being a trustworthy person, and I like to think you still are. Don’t worry about the limit, that might be one of my lowest level cards, but it still has a large limit on it.”

“. . .Thank you.” TJ placed the card in his pocket. “I should go. Lawson gets off of work soon, I have to make dinner.”

“Remember what I said, alright?”

TJ nodded. Robert watched as he reached for the door handle. He paused, just for a moment, and Robert hoped that he was changing his mind. It was only a moment of hesitation, however, as he opened the door and headed towards the apartment. Robert stayed, watching him go inside, still hoping that he’d turn around and come back. As the minutes ticked, he found that wasn’t going to be the case.

As he drove away, he looked back at that apartment building in his rearview mirror until he turned down a different street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of feel like I'm rushing things but at the same time adding any more parts this early would feel like useless filler. If any of you think I should slow down, let me know.

Robert sat at the desk in his hotel suite, clicking away on his laptop as he read the pages in front of him. Scrollling through the list of names, he was starting to get a headache.

“It took weeks to convince you to come down here, and now you’re staying?”

His phone sat next to his laptop, on speaker as his hands were glued to the keyboard. On the other end Jordan spoke, probably on his way back home.

“Just for a little while,” Robert said. “Theres something I need to do.”

“If you say so, Bob. You’re the CEO,” said Jordan. “Getting away from your work might do you some good. When was the last time you took a vacation?”

“A few years ago,” he said absentmindedly. God damn, how could he not remember these names?! “Hey Jordan?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember the names of any of Detweilers friends?”

“Detweiler? No, I don’t think so. . .Oh, I do know one of them had the same first name as those rich girls, the Amy’s? The Alice’s? No, the Ashley’s, those girls. One of their names was Ashley.”

“That’s such a common name, though,” Robert mumbled. “Thanks, Jordan.”

The phone call soon ended, and Robert focus was fully on his search. Like he expected, searching for someone who had such a common name was tricky. After racking his brain for what he could remember of Detweilers friends, he remembered this particular one had quite an abrasive personality. That might be a clue as to what to look for on a profile.

After clicking on profile after profile, one in particular caught his attention. The pictures looked familiar as he looked through them. Eventually he found one with TJ in it.

“If this isn’t her I’m hiring a private investigator,” Robert mumbled. He quickly sent her a message asking if she went to his high school before searching through her friend list for the rest of them. He didn’t get far, however, as he got a reply soon after.

Spinelli: yeah? Who’s asking?

Robert: I’m looking for TJ Detweilers old friends, do you know him?

Spinelli: holy shit, Bob is that you asshole? Why are you trying to reach TJ?

Robert: I’ve already talked to him, I’m trying to contact all of you, I have questions

Spinelli: okay? What do you want to know?

Robert: can I call you? I’d rather talk about this over the phone

Spinelli: might as well if you made it this far

After quick exchange of phone numbers, Robert waited for her to pick up. Again, he put his phone on speaker to free his hands to continue his work on the computer.

“Didn’t think I’d ever hear from you again,” Spinelli said en lieu of a hello. “Mind telling me why you needed to talk to us so bad?”

“I have some questions about TJ, and I don’t think I’ll get the answers from him,” Robert said. “Do you think you can help me out here?”

“That sounds kind of stalkerish, Bob, not gonna lie.”

“I’m only doing it because I’m worried.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Besides, I wouldn’t have these questions if I didn’t talk to him in the first place. I’m not asking for his social security number or anything.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll answer what I can but if you ask anything that’s to specific, I’m not telling you.”

“Fine with me,” said Robert. “Can you tell me what happened with him after high school?”

“We sort of went our own ways after high school. We all went to different colleges around the country. We tried keeping in contact but college keeps you busy, you know? But TJ left his after the first year I think? He didn’t tell us exactly why, just that he needed to take care of something at home.”

That caught Roberts attention. TJ had told him he didn’t go to college at all. Maybe he didn’t count the one year he went?

“He said you all haven’t seen each other in years,” he said.

“That’s right. It’s not like we don’t want to, it’s just that we’re all doing different things now. We still talk over the phone, but when we did plan on getting together for the holidays or something, he never comes.”

“Does he answer the phone when any of you call?”

“Yeah, but he keeps the conversations short and always says he has to go do something.”

“It sounds like he’s been secretive towards you all, too.”

“Pretty much. He doesn’t even have a Facebook profile anymore; he deleted it for some reason. Which is weird.”

“Do you who he’s dating?”

“No? He didn’t tell us he was seeing anyone,” she said. “Who is it?”

“Lawson.”

“Ugh, that asshole? Out of all people, TJ couldn’t pick anyone better?” She mumbled. “I don’t like that guy. None of us do.”

“Me neither. I saw him at the reunion the other day, I wanted to punch him in the face,” said Robert.

“He has a punchable face,” she said. “But if I knew he was dating that jerk, I would’ve paid him a visit a long time ago.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’? Don’t you remember what happened? Or did you graduate before then?”

“Probably, because I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Robert. “And it doesn’t sound good.”

“That’s because it isn’t. But I’ll keep it short. Word got out that Lawson was beating the shit out of his then girlfriend for the entire time they’ve been dating. No one caught on at first because he hit her where the bruises wouldn’t show like under her clothes. I don’t remember _how_ exactly it came out, but to say everyone hated him would be putting it lightly. She was a really nice girl, didn’t have a mean bone in her body. She ended up transferring schools,” said Spinelli. “So you can understand why I’d want to know if TJ was dating him.”

Well. That story certainly didn’t help Robert’s nerve.

“Thanks for telling me. I’ll be honest, I was already concerned before you told me this?”

“Fuck, why?”

“Lawson gave him a black eye. I saw it yesterday, it was bad. He basically told me that he did that sort of thing on a regular basis. I tried telling him to leave, even offering him help, but he still went back home to him,” said Robert. He leaned back in his chair, bouncing his left leg. Of course that son of a bitch had a history of doing this, don’t they always? “As much as I wanted to keep him from doing so, I can’t.”

“Yeah, I understand. But thanks for telling me, I’m going to try and call him.”

The two talked some more before the phone call ended. He opted out of getting another coffee; he was already worked up enough. Not only was his fears confirmed by an outside source, now he had even _more_ reason to be afraid for the shorter males safety. At least there was one more person who knew and was going to ask questions? Would TJ be upset that he told his business to other people? Maybe if he saw that others were worried about him and not just some ex from high school.

ZZZ

Robert: hey, do you want to get coffee today?

Robert: It’s Saturday, wanna get breakfast?

Robert: I’m thinking about getting a cat, can you help me pick out one?

Robert: I’m going back home soon and I want to say bye before I go, can we meet up

Robert look at the texts he sent, each getting the same reply; nothing at all. They’ve each been read, but no reply came, which sent Roberts anxiety through the roof. Why wasn’t he at least messaging him back a 'no'? Was he busy? Was Robert learning too much and he didn’t want to let him get to close? Or did Lawson have his phone and kept him from answering? Was he stuck in bed recovering from being beaten into a pulp?

So many questions.

But he was needed back in the office soon, and the only thing that would keep him in town was a call or text from TJ asking for help, and he wasn’t getting it. It was late, and Robert gathered his things from around the hotel suite and packing his things so he can get up, shower, and leave first thing in the morning. He was waiting for anything from the shorter male, but nothing came. The volume on his phone was turned all the way up so he’d wake up right away if he got a text in the middle of the night.

Sleep didn’t come easy to him normally, so the struggle to get to sleep wasn’t anything new to him. Getting up early in the morning to get a head start to the day. Having the last few days to sleep was nice, so being woken up at 4:15 am was a small shock. He grabbed his phone after patting around the side table for it. After his eyes adjusted, he read the message.

TJ: Hey

TJ: Sorry

TJ: Are you still in town?

Robert: Yeah. What’s the problem?

Robert sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he waited for an reply.

TJ: Can you come get me please?

TJ: I’m sorry

Robert: are you at home? What happened?

TJ: Silver Birch Hospital

THE FUCKING _HOSPITAL?!_

No other messages came in as Robert scrambled to get his clothes on and head out the door. Still no new messages when he climbed into his car and was headed won the road. Nothing new when he entered the hospital door with a racing pulse asking the receptionist for where TJ was, visiting hours be damned.

With a room number, he marched through the halls, counting down the numbers until he found it. The door was open and the only bed inside was hidden behind a curtain. When he pushed it aside, he almost wished he didn’t. TJ laid in the hospital bed, his arms wrapped in a cast, his nose in a brace, and nearly half his face covered in ugly bruises. His left eye was swollen shut, and a stitch held together his busted up lip.

“Robert—”

“I’m going to kill him,” Robert said, almost too calmly. “I’m going to find that bastard and put him _12_ feet under.”

For a moment, TJ looked like he was about to make up a defense, but backed down. This time, there wasn’t any defense to what happened.

“Is this why you didn’t message me back for days?” Robert asked. “Jesus Christ, you look like you’ve been hit by a car! You can yell at me about it all you want, but you’re leaving him! It looks like he was trying to kill you!”

Robert went on, pacing back and forth in front of the bed, waving his arms and getting his frustration out in a rant. TJ watched from his position, not saying a word as Robert went on. What could he say that Robert didn’t already know? God, he must look so foolish right now. So _stupid._

“You can be as mad about it as you want, you’re leaving him, even if I have to force you,” Robert said, finally calming down.

“Okay.”

Robert sat in a nearby chair, pulling it close to the bed. As best he could, TJ curled up into himself, wrapping his uninjured arm around his knees.

“Okay?” Robert asked. TJ nodded.

“Yeah. Okay,” said TJ. He spoke quietly, unwilling to fight with him anymore. “I need to get my stuff—"

“Then I’m coming with you,” he said. TJ nodded again. “Are there anymore injuries that I can’t see?”

“Mmm, a concussion, a sprained rib, eye socket fracture. . .” Robert clenched his fists tighter with each added injury. “That’s it.”

“You should get some sleep. We’ll talk about this more in the morning.”

“Are you staying?” TJ asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

That seemed to be enough for TJ as he drifted off to sleep. Robert watched him for a while before starting to doze off as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert barely slept for a few more hours before he was up again. With his laptop still back at the hotel, he was on his phone, thankful that he thought to bring his charger. He looked up periodically, with every small movement TJ made in his sleep. There were heavy bags under his eyes, and it looked as if he was going to sleep for days from exhaustion.  
Robert: Do you want an update?  
Spinelli: it’s ass crack early in the morning but sure?  
Robert: he’s in the hospital, I’m with him  
Spinelli: what?  
Spinelli: how?  
Robert: Lawson beat the shit out of him, I dunno when exactly, I’m waiting for him to wake up  
Spinelli: which hospital? Is it Silver Birch?  
Robert: yeah  
Spinelli: I’m just a few cities over, I’m coming  
Robert scrolled through those messages again. It’s be about an hour since they were sent. He hoped that seeing one of his friends would cheer TJ up. He was probably going to stay in the hospital for another day, but Robert wasn’t a doctor, so he couldn’t be sure.   
If what Spinelli said about what happened in high school was true, and by the looks of what was right in front of him, Robert assumed it was, then why the hell did TJ even give Lawson a chance? Maybe Lawson was just that manipulative?  
“You’re still here.”  
Robert nearly jumped out of his seat at the sudden voice. He looked up as TJ started to wake up and readjust his position in bed without jarring his casted arm.  
“Of course I am. I said I would,” said Robert. Even as TJ settled back, Robert noted how he still appeared to be in pain. “Do you need me to get the nurse?”  
TJ nodded. “Please.”  
Robert went to the hallways to find a nurse on duty. When he did, he waited outside the room until the nurse left. He never did good in hospitals, with everything about them creeping him out one way or another, but he was willing to suck it up for now. The former playground king felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. It was a message from Spinelli asking what room TJ was in. After telling her that he’ll show her the way, Robert stepped away from the room and headed outside.  
“Wow, you look as pompous as ever,” Spinelli said when she spotted him. She was much shorter than him, with her black hair chopped into a pixie cut, and a sleeve tattoo on her right arm. “How bad is it?”  
“Pretty bad. I think it’s better that you see it for yourself,” said Robert. He lead the way inside. “Did you call him?”  
“A couple days ago. He kept deflecting when I asked about him and Lawson.” Spinelli folded her arms. “He really didn’t want to talk about it. When I managed to get him to say something about it, he said that ‘things are okay, and people change’. I thought it was bullshit.”  
“That’s because it is bullshit. I’m going with him to get his stuff out his apartment when he gets out of the hospital.”  
“I’m going, too. If Lawsons there I want a chance to break his fucking jaw.,” Spinelli said as they reached TJ’s room. Robert stopped and turned towards her.  
“Try not to yell at him. I think he gets how bad things are, now. I told him that he’s not going back to that asshole and he didn’t even defend him like before,” Robert said. Spinelli nodded, and they headed inside. TJ still sat in bed, on his phone. Robert hoped he wasn’t messaging what should be his now ex-boyfriend. When he looked up, his tired expression was replaced with one of surprise.  
“Spinelli--?”  
“Why didn’t you tell us it was this bad?” If Robert didn’t move out of the way, he’s sure he would’ve been shoved into the wall as she walked to his bedside. He stood back, giving the two friends a moment. “It looks like you were beaten within an inch of your life! Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I dunno. I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was that bad, I didn’t want to bother you guys, you have your own lives-“  
“Just because we have our own lives doesn’t mean we wouldn’t be there for you! Especially for something like this!” Careful not to bump into his cast, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight, long overdue hug. “I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.”  
“You’re gonna have to get in line for that,” Robert said. “I called first punch.”  
“How bad are you banged up?”  
“Pretty bad. I have a sprained rib and a concussion. The doctor said I can leave today if I want, but they would like me to stay another day—”  
“Then your staying another day.” Roberts tone of voice didn’t leave any room for a discussion. “You need to rest. I’m going to get some air, make sure he doesn’t try anything.”  
“I appreciate him contacting me and everything but what’s with Bob?” Spinelli asked in a whisper. “You two been spending a lot of time together or something?”  
TJ nodded. “Since the reunion. Just going out to coffee or getting something to eat. Nothing much. Lawson didn’t like that. . .”  
“Is that why he did. . .this?”  
“. . . Mostly this, some other things, too. He gets jealous easily,” TJ picked at a loose thread on his blanket. “You’re going to tell the others, aren’t you?”  
“Damn right I am.”  
“Okay. I’m not mad or anything, just asking,” he said. Despite the ache in his ribs he brought his knees up and curled up. “I dunno why you guys knowing gives me anxiety. My heart’s starting to race.”  
“Because telling others about this kind of thing is hard,” she said. “Its gonna be okay, we’re you’re friends.”  
“I know. . .”  
“Since you’re not going back to that asshole, you wanna come stay with me for a while? I have a spare room, and I’m only a few cities over,” she offered.   
“Really? I have two cats, is that okay?” TJ asked. “Oh my god, my cats! I have to get Marble and Cinnabun!”  
TJ pushed the blanket and sheets off of him and moved to climb out of the bed. He winced from the movement and the jolt of pain shooting through his abdomen, but kept moving.  
“Teej, you shouldn’t be moving-“  
“I have to get my cats, they’re good at hiding but what if Lawson hurts them? I have to get them before he hurts them, Spin!”  
“Whats going on?” Robert asked as he returned to the sight of TJ trying to get out of his bed.  
“I need to get my cats, what if Lawsons hurts them because he’s mad at me? I need to go. . .”  
And there they were, those same baby blue eyes giving him that puppy dog look, complete with tears threatening to pour over. After all these years, Robert felt his resolve to keep him here waver.   
“Fine. Call the doctor, and let them know you’re leaving. But you’re not doing any heavy lifting.”  
ZZ  
The ride down to TJ’s apartment was in awkward silence. TJ sat in the passengers seat, and Spinelli following in her beat up truck. TJ leaned against the door, ready to jump out as soon as they arrived. Part of Robert felt frustrated, seeing how upset he was at the thought that his cats was in danger, but having lacked any of that motivation towards getting himself to safety.   
“What time does he usually work?” Robert asked.  
“6 am to 6:30 pm, Monday through Thursday. He’s probably at work right now,” TJ said, bouncing his leg. “Thanks for coming with me.”  
“You don’t need to thank me. I was going with you whether you liked it or not,” said Robert. A few more moments, and they were parked in front of the apartment building. Robert helped him out of the car. “Who’s name is on the lease?”  
“Lawsons. His name is on the car, too.”  
“That makes it easy for you to leave. Leave him with the rent and car note,” said Spinelli. TJ nodded and led the way inside. It was slow going; climbing stairs with a broken rib was a challenge when every breath hurt. Eventually, they reached his apartment and he opened the door.  
The last time Robert saw it, it was clean. Certainly nothing like his own mansion but it was quaint. All around the living room were broken items covering the floor and other flat surfaces. Both him and Spinelli didn’t miss the fist sides holes in the wall next to the kitchen. Shards of broken plates and glasses decorated the floor and crunched under their shoes as they walked inside.  
“Marble! Cinnabun! Come here!” TJ walked passed them and deeper into the apartment. “I hope they’re okay. . .”  
“I’ll stand guard. You should go help him,” Robert said.  
“Fine. But if that bastard shows up I’m getting my punches in,” said Spinelli. She followed TJ into the back. “Hey, Teej, do you have a cat carrier for them?”  
“Huh? Yeah. There’s two in the hall closet, can you get it for me?”  
The bedroom was messy, with clothes all over the floor and dishes on the dresser and bedside table. He went to the cat’s usual hiding spot, the bedroom closet.   
“Come on, you too. You can come out now.” After finding the closet only messily filled with clothes, he moved to the next spot, under the bed. Under there, hidden behind all the trash lose under the best, was Cinnabun, huddled against the wall. “There you are. It’s okay, I’m here. Can you come out?”  
Cinnabun let of a trill before scooting her way out from under the bed. Unable to pick her up, TJ let her walk inbetween his legs, rubbing up against him.   
“I think I found the other one.” He turned as saw Spinelli holding Marble, who seemed to have taken a liking to her by the sound of her purring. “She’s friendly.”  
“Yeah, she likes strangers. You can put her down, they know to get in their carriers when they’re out,” he said. Together, they packed a single suitcase and duffel bag with as much of his things as he could. Not quite everything, but leaving his place behind was more important than trying to bring everything with him. Cinnabun and Marble were curled up in their respective carriers, waiting. As the duffel bag was zipped up, the two of them heard shouting coming from the living room.   
“He must’ve not gone into work,” TJ said. He headed out the room, with Spinelli following close to behind trying to stop him. Just as he thought, Robert was standing in front of Lawson, who looked furious at his presence.   
“It’s bad enough I had to see his ugly mug at that damn reunion, but then you-“ Lawson pointed at him, ready to march over. “Have the nerve to bring him in here! In MY apartment! Why? It’s not enough to fuck him at his place, you gotta do it here, too, you son of a bitch!”  
Robert shoved him back onto the front door keep anymore disgusting words and slander from coming out of his mouth.  
“You’ve got five seconds to get the hell out of here before I beat you into a coma.” Robert griped his neckline so tightly it threatened to cut off his air. “What kind of coward puts their partner in the hospital? A worthless piece of shit, that’s who.”  
“If the rest of the guys were here we’d take turns using your face as a punching bag.” Spinelli moved in front of TJ get a better look at her target. With his bloodshot eyes and the smell of alcohol wafting off him and through the room, it was easy to tell he was drunk. That wasn’t going to stop her if he tried anything.  
“You’re too much of a coward to come back here yourself, huh? Had to get this rich prick and a bitch to fight your battles, fucking pathetic, like always. You weak, useless, stupid---”  
Lawson was cut off when Robert landed a punch to the side of his face, letting him fall to the floor in a heap. And the punches kept on coming. Robert dodged his attempts at punching back. He only stopped and stepped back when Spinelli came over for her chance to beat him within an inch of his life.  
“Did you pack everything?” Robert asked.  
“. . Yeah.” TJ stood back and watched Lawson get what was coming to him. That didn’t make his words hurt any less.   
“And stay there, you worthless piece of shit!” Spinelli shouted at him. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll lose his number and never try to contact him again!” She finished pummeling him with a few kicks just as Robert and TJ came back out.   
“Can you get the cats? I’m not letting him carry anything with a sprained rib,” Robert said. TJ stood awkwardly next to him, looking over at Lawson laying pathetically on the floor. Spinelli nodded, went back to grab the cats in the carriers, and they left.  
“How you feeling, Teej?” Spinelli asked. With Robert’s car being bigger, they packed his things in his.  
“I dunno. . .I should be happy, right? I don’t really feel anything,” he said. “Thanks for letting me stay with you, Spin.”  
“Yeah, no problem, dude,” she said.   
“You’re staying with her?” Robert asked. “You know you can come stay with me, right?”  
“But you live all the way in Washington,” said TJ. “I’m staying with Spin; I think I need to be around my friends right now. Thanks for the offer, though.”  
Robert wanted to press further, but let it go. After what happened a few moment ago, he didn’t want to upset him more. Instead, they two of them climbed into his car, and Robert followed Spinelli as she lead the way to her place. Once they were on the highway, Robert let out a sigh. TJ sat next to him, slouching and leaning against the door.  
“I’m not against you staying with your friend or anything, but I have a much bigger place,” Robert said. “Plenty of space for you and your cats.”  
“Thanks, but no thanks. I still want to be close enough for my job, you know?” TJ sat up straight.  
“If that’s the case, why don’t you stay with your parents?”  
“. . . My parents died years ago. Right when I finished high school,” he mumbled.   
“Oh. I’m sorry about that. But don’t you have a sister—”  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Robert. I’m staying with Spinelli.”  
“Okay. Okay, fine, I won’t ask again. Just know the offer is there if you want to take it.”  
TJ nodded, and the rest of the ride was in silence.   
Turned out Spinelli lived in a decently sized town house. Too small for Robert taste but it wasn’t bad at all.  
“You staying to hang out, Bob? I’m probably gonna order pizza,” Spinelli asked. TJ was in the guest room and his cats weren’t leaving his side. “Or is that too unrefined for your palette?”  
“Pizza sounds good, actually. I’m surprised you’re being so civil with me, considering how me and Detweiler broke up.”  
“Yeah, well, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have known what he’s been going through all this.” She folded her arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. “So I’m willing to give you another chance. I dunno about the others, though.”  
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“You still have feelings for him, don’t you?” She asked. “That’s why you want him to go with you.”  
“That’s only a small reason, but yes. Guess I’m just selfish that way,” he shrugged. “But if he wants to stay here, then I’m not going to fight him on that. I just want him to be okay.”  
“Wow, you being selfless? That’s new.”  
Robert rolled his eyes. Sure he was selfish before, but people change, and he hoped that he was one of those people.


	6. Chapter 6

“Teej, what’s with your cat?”

TJ looked up from his phone as he texted a coworker, explaining that he won’t be able to come to work for a while. He might not have a car at the moment, there were buses that ran between the cities that he could take when he was feeling better. Spinelli stood in the nearby kitchen, still in her pajamas as it was her day off, with Marble sitting in the doorway looking at her, much like she did with Robert.

“She’s judging you. She did the same thing with Robert when he came over,” he said. “It’s her way of warming up to you.”

“Cats are weird.”

“Yep,” He said, agreeing. “Come here, Marble. Leave Spinelli alone.” The Maine Coon gave a small meow before walking over and laying at TJ’s feet. Cinnabun was probably laying in his suitcase in the extra room. “They know not to jump on counters and tables and everything, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Thanks. But I want to talk about something else.” She joined him on the couch and handed him a cup of coffee. “And you know what it is.”

TJ nodded. He knew it was coming the moment she stepped into the hospital room. He leaned back onto the couch, taking a sip.

“How long have you been with Lawson?” She asked. As much as she wanted to scream, Spinelli held herself back. Now wasn’t the time. “And why?”

“Mm. . .three years. Three and a half? I’ve been bad at keeping track of time for a while,” said TJ. He shrugged. “I dunno why. I knew about what happened in high school like everyone else, but I dunno, maybe I thought he changed. He was nice back then. Sweet. He cheered me up after everything happened. He didn’t start out like this, Spin. He really didn’t.”

“That’s usually the case,” she said.

“I needed a place to stay so I moved in with him. It was close enough to where I worked, so it was perfect. And we were talking about moving in together anyways. I dunno what happened, Spin. Thinking about it is making my head hurt.”

“Well, we don’t need _that,_ ” Spinelli said. “So I told the others. Not the details but that Lawson was involved. They’re coming over tomorrow, just so you know.”

“Figured as much.”

“I’m a mechanic not a therapist, but it sounds like he isolated you from everyone. I don’t understand how you could think we would be too busy to help you out,” she said.

“You guys look so happy when I saw your pictures on Facebook, I guess I didn’t want to bother you with my problems. You all are so successful and I’m. . . _here._ Stuck. Barely able to support myself.”

“Wait, I thought your parents left you and your sister a lot of money.”

“They did.”

“Did that asshole take it? ‘Cause I’ve got a friend that’s one hell of a lawyer—”

“No, no. Lawson didn’t take it. I had to spend it on something else.”

“What?”

TJ paused. He hadn’t really talked about this since it happened, and he preferred not to. But now he was with someone he was comfortable with opening up to, maybe it was time to talk about it.

“Becky. She needed it.” He finished off the last of his coffee. “Halfway through my second year in college, she found out she had cancer. With the treatments and everything she burned through what was left of her inheritance, and I wasn’t going to not help, so I put everything on hold, came home and helped her out. It was really aggressive and we even sold our parents home to keep paying for her treatments. I found a job, moved in to help take care of her. I guess our parents death was still raw for me, but I didn’t want to lose her, too. We actually became really close. But it wasn’t enough, and she passed. In the hospital. I was there with her. She went in her sleep, so I like to think it was painless. But. . .it’s just me left. I never did well with being by myself, I think.”

“Oh, Teej. . .”

“I just don’t want to be alone.” TJ brought his feet up onto the couch. “Maybe that’s why ignored the warning signs with Lawson.”

“Probably. I’m sorry you went through all that by yourself, Teej.”

While he curled in on himself, Spinelli threw and arm around his shoulders in comfort. TJ Didn’t give himself any time to mourn the loss of his parents or his sister, having convinced himself that it was better to just move on and push how he was feeling down, because it was too much to feel. He cried in silence, letting the tears flow down his bruised face.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you guys enough to talk about what’s bothering me, it’s just. . .I don’t know, I felt like should be able to handle this on my own. You all could handle going off and being by yourselves, why couldn’t I?” He wiped his face is a tissue Spinelli handed him. “I’m sorry—”

“Don’t you fucking dare say you’re sorry about anything you’re feeling, TJ.” Spinelli cut him off. “You haven’t been able to talk about this until now, so you should let it all out. Especially since all of us are going to be here together to help.”

“You’re right. I can’t wait to see everyone again. A lots been happening in the last few days and it’s been exhausting. Mentally and physically.” He rubbed the bruised side of his face. Still sore, it darkened a little bit since getting out of the hospital. “It felt nice getting this out, though. But. . .I think I need to lay down. You don’t mind, do you? I’ll stay up if you want.”

“Nah, you go back to bed. You’re supposed to be resting anyways.”

“Thanks, Spin.”

As he walked back to the guest room, Marble trailed behind him.

ZZZ

His body might’ve been in his office, but his mind was still back at Third Street.

Robert looked out of his window. His office was on the top floor, giving him a magnificent view of the cityscape outside. His desk was piled with paper work, no doubt from him spending more days than he initially planned back in his hometown. Robert knew he’ll be spending a few long nights to catch up, but that was fine. Maybe that’ll keep his mind off of things.

Robert was more than ready to hire a full time bodyguard for Detweiler, just in case a certain bastard tried to come up to him, but he declined. At least he was a few cities away with a friend. And they had each others phone numbers, and Robert gave him a card to use as freely as he want.

Robert sighed.

“Nice to see you’ve returned.” Robert turned and saw Jordan coming into his office with yet another file for him to look through.

“I had business to take care of,” he said. Robert returned to his desk. He needed to get through all this, sooner than later. “I’m here now, that’s what matters.”

“Right. And now they you’re here, you can look through the details of this contract you’ve been trying to make,” said Jordan. Robert Opened the file handed to him, skimmed through it, and placed it on one of the piles.

ZZZ

It’s been too long since they got together like this. Far too long. Sure there was an unspoken understanding that with the end of high school and them all going off to college, it was going to be difficult to get together like this, and it was only going to get harder once they started their careers and families.

They didn’t expect they’d be getting together over something like this, however. Maybe after planning something for a Thanksgiving or Christmas. Not because one of them was beaten badly enough to be in the hospital.

When TJ stepped out of the guest room the next morning, All five of his friends were there in Spinelli’s living room. They were smiling at first, but that was wiped away when they saw his injuries. The swelling around his eye was starting to go down, and he could see through it again, but his arm was still in a cast, his nose was still in a brace, and his face was still bruised.

Their hello’s and questions as to what exactly happened to him melded into mumbled as everything hit him. Sure, he missed them, but he didn’t expect seeing them all here, for him, after so long, brought everything he was feeling to the surface.

“TJ? Are you okay?” One of them asked. “You haven’t said anything.”

“. . .No. No, I’m not okay,” He said. He thought he was done crying yesterday, but that wasn’t the case. “I’m not okay. . . .I’m so lonely, you guys, and I don’t know what to do. . .!”

A group hug was long overdue. For years, most physical contact he felt was from Lawson. Aggressive, too tight, too possessive, and painful, leaving bruises behind more often than not. After so long, being comforted like this left foreign, but welcome, as he broken down in front of the five of them.

ZZZ

Robert often spent long nights at the office, either catching up on work or getting a head start on things. It was easy to do, since there was no one asking him to come home. There was his dog, but he had more than enough money to hire a dog walker, and he had maids to feed him.

Stepping into his mansion, Robert heard his footsteps echoing through the halls as he walked to the kitchen. So much space, so many rooms, and it was just him and his dog. How many times have magazines ran articles on him and the eventual question of if he’s seeing someone came up, he lost count. One of them ran an article with the header “Most Eligible Bachelor” just a few months ago.

Robert opted for warming up a slice of leftover pizza. He liked fancy foods but he couldn’t cook for jack shit, and it was late anyways. Maybe he should hire a chef or something. . .


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been far too long since he’s spent time with his friends like this. Granted, TJ wished it was under better circumstances, but it was still welcome. Upon hearing that he was put in the hospital because of Lawson of all people, they made plans to visit and help up as soon as they could.

It was nice hearing what they’ve been up to since leaving for college. He already learned Spinelli changed from a four year degree to learning a trade and becoming a mechanic, but he was a bit more surprised to learn that Vince opened his own restaurant. Last time he checked Vince wanted to go pro. Learning that Gretchen worked for NASA and Gus was in the military (but currently on leave) wasn’t that much of a shocker.

“So what have you been up to, Teej? Besides everything with Lawson,” Vince asked.

“Nothing much. I just work at a daycare,” he said. “The kids are really nice.”

“Working with kids seems to be a good fit for you,” said Gretchen. “You’ve always been good with kids. Have you thought about getting an early childhood education degree?”

“Yeah. I’d love that. But right now I just want to get on my feet again,” he said. And have some sort of savings that would’ve get wiped out just by going to the doctors. He loved his job, those kids were something else, but it didn’t pay more that enough to pay for a one bedroom apartment and maybe a bucket of a car. He thought about the card Robert gave him that sat in his wallet. He didn’t want to use anyone elses money, but Robert was insistent that he use it if he needed to. Would using it to pay for going back to school count?

“So you’re staying with Spinelli until then?” Gus asked. TJ nodded. “You know, you can come stay with one of us, if you want.”

“That sounds like a great idea. It’ll be a good chance for you to catch up with each of us,” said Mikey.

“A-are you sure? I don’t want to get in the way of anything. And I have two cats. One of them stays out of the way most of the time but Marble will not leave you alone if she likes you,” TJ said. “I don’t want to be a freeloader.”

“Teej, you’re not being a freeloader. I don’t think you could be one even if you tried,” said Spinelli. “Besides, we’re _offering._ It might be good to get away from Third Street after everything.”

“She has a good point. Getting away from a place where a lot of bad things happened to you can do wonders for a persons mental health,” said Gretchen.

“When you say it like that, it sounds like a great idea,” he said. “Okay, I’ll take you guys up on your offers, after I heal up some more. It’s going to hurt saying goodbye to all the kids at the daycare, though. It always hurts, even when they move on to kindergarten.”

The six of them spent the next few days catching up, having fun, and silently agreeing that Lawson was the scum of the earth.

ZZZ

To say Robert’s house was huge would be an understatement. He always wanted a mansion, plenty of rooms for anything he ever wanted. Hell, he even had multiple basements. One was a home theatre, he even had ones with shiny sports cars, some of which he bought _just because_.

Still, having a bowling alley didn’t make up for how empty the house felt sometimes. Rocky was good company, even during his stubborn fits, but Robert would be lying if he said he didn’t hope Detweiler would call or message him, asking to come stay with him for a while, even just for the company.

Since his dog was feeling too lazy to join him on a run, Robert made use of his home gym and spent his workout mostly on the treadmill while Rocky laid nearby, chewing on one of his toys. He thought back to when he mentioned the husky to TJ, who then said a husky was ‘him in dog form’. Rocky was stubborn, and knew how to become an unmovable mass when he didn’t want to do something, and was very vocal about it, among other things.

“I can’t believe he said that,” Robert huffed. If a husky was him in dog form then what the fuck kind of breed was TJ in dog form? Probably something mouthy and with too much energy, a breed that was known for being playful and friendly, but a little stubborn, too.

“He’s a goddamn Samoyed,” he said, stepping off the treadmill. Funny enough, he almost got a Samoyed instead of a husky, he just picked a husky because of their distinctive look. “Maybe I should get one. . .”


	8. Chapter 8

It was hard saying goodbye to the kids down at the daycare, but TJ had to admit that his friends were right. Maybe one day he’ll come back to Third Street, but right now, it was too painful to stay. After a few weeks and his nose was out of a brace, he thanked Spinelli for letting him stay, used Robert’s card to buy a bus ticket, and headed out to stay with Gus for a while.

He was the closest, so he might as well be the first. It was nice seeing Gus’s family, and him and Theresa made a great couple. The two of them had twin toddlers, a boy and a girl, and watching them while Gus and Theresa went to work was nice after leaving his job, and made him feel less like he was intruding on their lives.

TJ flew out to stay with Vince after that. He was still surprised he owned a restaurant instead of playing on some top tier sports team, but it fit. By the looks of things, the restaurant was very popular with it’s delicious foods, though they really needed to find a better accountant or manager or something. With nothing better to do TJ sorted through the piles upon piles of paperwork in the back office and made some sense of the madness, even finding enough money in the books to renovate the kitchen like Vince offhandedly said he wanted to do.

After that, he flew up to New York to meet up with Mikey. The first night he arrived Mikey was able to get him into the audience of the latest play he was in. There was no way he would’ve been able to afford a ticket to one of those things on his salary. Mikey was still as kind as ever. Though his apartment was a bit small, Marble and Cinnabun made a friend with Mikey’s own cat.

Gretchen’s place had to be the best out of all of them. She had an _observatory_ on her property, and it was nice looking through the telescope when the skies were clear enough. It brought back the interest he had in astronomy, something he had to put on the back burner years ago to take care of things. He might not work at NASA, but hearing the things Gretchen did at her job was the next best thing.

But after visiting his friends and catching up, that left him with the question of where he was going to go next. Going back to Third Street was an option, but laying in bed late at night, he couldn’t convince himself to go back, not after getting away from the reminders of everything that happened back there.

With his injuries healed up, getting a job would be much easier. Probably at another daycare close by.

He turned over, trying to get some sleep in the middle of the night. He can start job hunting in the morning.

. . .

. . .

If he could actually fall asleep first. Goddamn insomnia. Maybe he should use Robert’s card to go to the doctor. It’s been a while since he’s had so much as a check-up.

A notification from his phone was just one more thing that made it difficult to fall asleep.

Robert: you up?

TJ: yeah. Can’t sleep. Wbu?

Robert: same. Insomnia?

TJ: insomnia. Sucks ass.

Robert: how have you been doing

TJ paused before answering. Of course Robert would ask. He was the one to help get him out of the situation with Lawson in the first place. He was a bit surprised the older male hadn’t messaged him sooner.

TJ: fine. Visited all my friends. I need to get a job now and stop couch surfing

Robert: you could come stay with me. It’s an option.

TJ: Robert.

TJ: you know my answer already

Robert: I’m just saying it’s an option. I wouldn’t mind the company.

Robert: you can even go to college here without worrying about money.

Robert: just think about it, okay?

TJ: fine.

TJ sat his phone down and tried falling asleep again.

ZZZ

Robert had to admit that despite hating getting up ass crack early in the morning, he was the most productive during those hours, focusing on his work to avoid being reminded of his very expensive, luxurious bed that was calling for him to get back in it.

He had bills to pay, and then he can go back to sleep. He owned the damn business, he can take a nap and come in late if he wanted to, dammit.

His need for control kept him from signing all his bills up for autopay. Besides, he liked keeping track of his money. So he went through all his bills, one by one, starting with the basic household bills, moving on to the insurances, and then his spending. Going through his credit cards, he remembered the one he gave to TJ. He pulled up the information for that card to check if he spent any money on it.

To his surprise, TJ had. Plane tickets by the looks of it, with the occasional stop at various pet stores and some clothing stores. Nothing extravagant. Robert knew from the moment he gave him the card that he was hesitant to use it.

He paid the card off in full.


	9. Chapter 9

“Gretchen, can I get your advice on something?”

Tonight there was a meteor shower, meaning finding a large blanket, laying it out in the backyard, and spending part of the night just watching. It was nice way to relax after a day of fussing over what to do next. Now that he was free from the control Lawson imposed on him, making such a decision was daunting, to say the least.

“Is something bothering you, TJ?” Gretchen asked. She laid next to him, enjoying the shooting star streaking across the sky.

“I’m just thinking about what to do next,” he said. “I appreciate you guys letting me come and stay with you all for a while, but I can’t keep couch surfing forever. I should look for a job, but then I think about what you said about getting an early childhood education degree, and I want to do that, but there’s no way I can afford that on my own. Robert texted me last night asking me to come stay with him for a while, even offering to help pay for college. But I’m not sure if I should, because of what happened with us in high school. He might just want to help, but what if he’s trying to start a relationship again? But. . .he helped me get away from Lawson, and he isn’t being pushy about it, he even gave me a credit card to use whenever I needed to. I’m just so confused on what I should do.”

“TJ?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be honest with you. I think going to stay with Robert isn’t a bad idea,” she said. “Even considering what happened between the two of you in high school. But you know none of us mind you staying with us. The others say you worry a lot about making yourself ‘useful’ when you’re with them.”

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t want to seem like I’m mooching off any of them, you know?” he said. “I don’t want to think about how of that thinking is because of Lawson.”

“Did he make you feel useless?”

“. . .sometimes. He made more money than me, so he paid most of the bills. He never let me forget that and threw it at me when we fought,” TJ said. “I know it’s not true, I mean, anyone who works with kids isn’t useless, but sometimes I can’t shake the feeling that I am, even now when I’m trying to get myself together.”

“My specialty isn’t in psychology, but I know enough to say that’s normal,” said Gretchen. “It’s not normal in that it’s _okay_ , but it’s normal for someone in your situation to feel that way. Where ever you end up, I think you should strongly consider therapy.”

“Spinelli said the same thing,” he chuckled. “You’re both right. I’m going to call Robert and ask if he’ll still let me stay with him for a while. He was practically begging me to.”

“Do you think he still has feelings for you?”

“I know he does. It’s clear as day that he does.”

“Do you still have feelings for him?”

TJ paused before answering. He didn’t give it much thought, but he was excited to see Robert again at the reunion. It felt nice spending time with him during those few days afterwards. And although Robert was still protective, it seemed like he curbed that possessiveness he had when they were younger.

And he was quite handsome, that was hard ignore.

“I think so,” he said. “But I’m not dating anyone anytime soon, so if asked me out, I’d say no.”

“That’s reasonable. I think it’s fine if you go, but you’re free to stay here for a while longer. It’s nice not coming home to an empty house.”

“Nah, I should go. That one guy who came over the other day, he wants to ask you out but I think seeing me be here is making him back of,” said TJ. “Thought I should let you know.”

“Who? Harvey?”

“Yeah, him. He likes you.”

“No he doesn’t,” she scoffed.

“He does! I can tell. You might have to be the one to ask him out, though Gretch. He seems kinda skiddish.”

Gretchen lightly punched his arm and they both laughed.

ZZZ

Robert watched Rocky take off like a rocket after a ball he threw in the backyard. It was a good thing he had a rather large one. It made it easy to wear the dog down for the day. He took a sip of his hard soda as his phone notification chimed from his pocket. Expecting it to be from work, he pulled out the phone, ready to skim over whatever the message was. When he saw it was TJ, he almost spit out his drink.

TJ: Hey.

TJ: Can we talk?

Robert: Sure, what about?

Instead of a text, Robert received an incoming video call. When Rocky returned with the ball, he threw it again before answering. First thing he noticed was TJ’s face had healed up, which was nice to see. Relieving, even.

“Nice to see you again, you look better” Robert said with smile. “What’s going on?”

“I was wondering if I can take you up on your offer on staying with you for a while,” TJ said. “I’ve stayed with all my friends, but I don’t want to go back to Third Street, but. . .I guess I’m still not sure about exactly what I want to do yet.”

“Yeah, you can come stay here! I’ve been hoping you’d call and ask,” said Robert. “I’ll send a private jet to come get you, just let me know where you’re staying so I can send it to the nearest airport.”

“A private jet. . .” TJ rolled his eyes.

“It’s quicker than waiting for a flight headed here or taking multiple flights.”

TJ couldn’t argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Gretchen don't get enough one on one interaction in the show, which is a shame, because I think their relationship is an interesting one. Is this me indulging in that? 
> 
> Yes.


	10. Chapter 10

TJ looked outside the plane window, watching clouds as he absentmindedly petting Marble and Cinnabun’s fur. Of course Robert would flying him up in something as fancy as this. He wasn’t complaining; it was much nicer than coach and he felt better knowing his cats were with him here and not thrown in with a bunch of luggage.

In just under an hour, he’s land, and Robert would be there waiting to take him to his mansion. Afterwards, he didn’t know. There were still so many options to consider. Marble found the clouds outside to be very interesting and starting patting at the window. He was probably overthinking things. He picked up his phone and read the messages from his friends wishing him the best.

ZZ

Robert would do anything to avoid the crowd at the airport, including just buying a jet and getting it over with. Not having to buy a ticket and all that make travelling so much easier. He watched as the door to his jet opened, leaning against his car. Detweiler came out, with a cat carrier in each hand.

Robert met him as he reached the bottom of the boarding stairs, ready to take those carriers right out of his hands.

“Nice to see you again,” Robert said. “Hope the flight was okay.”

“Yeah, it was great, but you didn’t have to send a whole jet just for me,” TJ said.

“Of course I did. I wasn’t going to bring you up here in _coach._ ” Robert grimaced. “Besides, you avoid the airport crowd this way. I’ll get the rest of yourself.”

It didn’t take long getting everything into the car; other than the cats, TJ only had two other bags with him. Robert made a mental note to convince him to come shopping with him to get a respectable amount of clothes.

“How was staying with your friends?” Robert asked. There was a bit of a ride until they reached his place.

“It was nice. Seeing them again and everything. I missed them even more than I thought,” TJ said. “It was nice catching up with them, but I didn’t want to over stay my welcome.”

“You don’t have to worry about that here. You can stay as long as you want,” said Robert.

“I figured you’d say that, and I appreciate it. But I can’t stay forever, Robert,” he said. “I just need time to figure things out.”

Robert nodded and didn’t press it. The rest of the ride was in silence.

ZZ

“You really like the fancy things, huh?”

The moment he stepped out of the car, TJ’s head was tilted up, looked at the large mansion in front of him. He expected Robert to have a large house, but this was just excessive. He didn’t want to think about how many rooms this place had.

“Sure do,” Robert said. “I have expensive tastes.”

“Clearly!” The two of them headed inside. As soon as they walked inside, the sound of Rocky barking echoed through the halls as he ran towards them.

“Oh yeah, you have a dog,” said TJ. Seeing a new person, Rocky passed Robert and went right up to TJ, who kneeled down to pat his head. “Robert told me you’re a handful!”

“Don’t let him fool you, he can scream like he’s being murdered,” Robert said. “I had a maid set up a couple litter boxes in one of the bathroom for your cats.”

“Oh, thanks. I should let them out of their carriers now. I hope you’re a friendly husky, because I have two friendly cats,” TJ said. He scratched Rocky’s head one more time before opening the doors to Marble’s and Cinnabun’s carriers. Marble came out, looking around at their new surroundings. Robert and TJ watched their pets sniff at each other, scoping the other out. It didn’t seem like it was going anywhere as they just stared at each other.

“They’ll be fine,” said Robert. “C’mon, I’ll show you your room.”

Robert had plenty of guest rooms, but he picked out the largest one for TJ. With plenty of room, a queen sized bed, attached bathroom, and a large window that gave a nice view to the backyard and trees off in the distance, it was definitely the best out of all the guest rooms. They didn’t stay long in there, however, as Robert insisted on giving him a tour of the entire mansion.

TJ started to protest but given how large the place was, there was a real chance of getting lost, so he followed Robert, with his cats trailing behind him.

Robert’s room, an office, a library, dinning room, a home gym, that wasn’t weird at all. A an outdoor _and_ indoor pool, bowling alley, wine cellar, theatre room, game room, a massive garage with _several_ expensive looking cars, a conservatory, all of it looking very nice and spotless. All together it was far cry from how he’s been living the last few years.

“I have a few maids and a personal chef, but he’s off today,” Robert said. He lead the way into the kitchen. Of course he would have marble counter tops. “He’ll be here tomorrow, so feel free to ask him to make you something. Oh, and something for your cats, too. I got some food for them but Rocky’s food is homemade, I’m not sure if that’s something you want to try with your cats. And feel free to raid the pantry, I have an actual soft serve ice cream machine in there—”

“Robert.”

“Huh?”

“Thank you for showing me around. I don’t think I’ll get lost now, and I’m curious what else you have here,” said TJ. “But I’m tired, and I’d like to get some rest.”

“Right, right. Sorry, I don’t get a chance to show off like this that often,” said Robert. “I’ll take you back to your room.”

ZZZ

Robert sat in his office, taking a day to work from home. Being CEO had it’s advantages that way. Besides, he hated going out when it rained as heavily as it was today. While he worked in the office, TJ was resting in his room. He was sleeping for two days straight, but his cook and maids have told him that while he was at work, the shorter male did eat, bathe and get fresh air. If that’s the case, Robert was happy to let him sleep, considering everything that lead up to this point.

A trill next to his seat pulled his attention away. He looked down and saw Marble sitting next to his seat, staring up at him with her wide, bright eyes.

“Do you stare at everyone?” Robert said. He never thought about having a cat, but for now, two were living in his mansion, and so far, he didn’t mind. The place was big enough; he figured they’d be too busy finding spots to hide in to bother him. “What’s the matter?”

Marble meowed at him and jumped on his desk. Somehow she didn’t disrupt the papers laid over the desk.

“Hey, hey, hey! Not on my desk.” Robert picked her up, finding that she was a little heavy, and sat her back down on the floor. She meowed at him, louder this time, reaching up to his lap at patting him. “What? What do you want? I thought cats were supposed to be skittish.” Robert scratched behind her ears, like he saw TJ do before. That earned him a purr, but she stepped away and to the door. Figuring that she was bored of him, Robert turned his attention back to the computer.

That didn’t last, as Marble found making the door creak very entertaining.

“What do you want?” Robert pushed himself away from his desk and walked to the cat. Marble got on her four paws and walked down the hall. Rolling his eyes, Robert followed. He was lead to the room that TJ claimed as his own. The door was shut, but Cinnabun was laying in front of it, flicking her tail. “What? You two want to go in?”

Robert opened the door, and the two maine coons strolled inside. Robert watched them jump on the bed and settling in next to their owner who continued sleeping. Cute. He turned to leave only to find Rocky strolling in.

“C’mon, Rocky, it’s about time for your walk, isn’t it?”

Rocky walked right past him and up to the bed. Fearing that his whining barking would wake him up, Robert was ready to drag him out the room. But Rocky, being his unpredictable self, jumped right onto the foot of the bed and laid there.

“Are you serious right now?” Robert groaned. Rocky laid his head down. “Fine. You better not wake him up.”

Robert knew when to pick his battles, and this was one he wasn’t going to pick. Right before he was about to leave, he turned and looked back. He quickly snapped a picture before returning to his office.


End file.
